brave fox
by yokoking
Summary: At a young age Naruto leaves the village with his best friend to outshine his family. suck at summaries. Naruto/fem sasuke/fem haku/tayuya. review for more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N just a quick note this is my first story on this site so I t may not be the best. It will be rated T but may go up depending on how things go, also flames will be used for marshmallows and hot chocolate to deal with insomnia/insanity.**

**Pairings Naruto/fem Sasuke(Satsuki)/ fem haku(Haku) / tayuya(Maybe, if you guys want her in it) / OC.**

**Though the pairings are not definite.**

**Summary: Naruto at the age of 5 finally understands why it is he is treated so differently... and he's going to show exactly who his family messed with.**

_===============4 years since kyuubi incident_

He ran, that was all he could do wasn't it? Run, hide, and hope.

This had always been a routine for the young blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes and 6 whisker like marks on his face, he was dressed in simple black three quarter lengths, a black shirt that was clearly too small, and broken shoes that simply slowed him down. Yes, this was the life of the village pariah and container of the kyuubi no yoko's soul Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

He thought he had finally lost the villagers as he ducked behind a dumpster until he spotted one of the ninja's in the crowd who turned before proclaiming "THERE'S THE DEMON KILL IT!".

Naruto attempted to run further into the alley only to find a brick wall, he spun around fear in his eye's as the first kunai slammed through his chest pinning him to the wall, it was then that the crowd quickly did everything they could think to cause 'righteous' harm against the boy.

================Three hours later

A wreck of a boy stumbled into the Namikaze estate, when he found no-one around he slipped out the back door to see his sister, At the end of the day she was a carbon copy of her mother but with blood red hair with golden streaks of yellow.

He was confused to say the least "_what was going on"_ was the only reasonable thing he could think of. When he stumbled forward he quickly asked his father, "daddy, what's happening."

When his father had responded that they were training his sister Natsumi he had barely been able to ask if they would train him when his father responded "No, we need to teach Natsumi to control the Kyuubi no yoko's chakra, but you can train when you go to the academy," clearly frustrated already.

"But daddy, that's so long awa-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" was his father's booming response, "YOU WILL NOT BE TRAINED WITH NATSUMI, DO. YOU. UNDER-STAND!"

Naruto shocked and scared quickly left back inside.

"...Minato I don't think that was entirely necessary" was Kushina's only comment, "he only wanted to learn a little bit why not teach him something simple"

Natsumi finally spoke up "humph, the idiot wouldn't ever be able to keep up, after all I am superior, I have the power of kyuubi." Neither parents rebuked her.

==================5 Hours later

Naruto carefully crept downstairs into the library, once he arrived he quickly found one of Kushina's scrolls on chakra control, he carefully copied the scroll onto a blank one, and dashed of outside to train.

==================6 months later

Naruto had been trying to perform a grand fireball jutsu but quickly realised the training ground would not be ideal, due to two facts, one being that the flame would be a huge beacon, secondly...everything was flammable. With this in mind he headed off to look for somewhere to practice, he walked through the forests for hours before seeing a jetty over-looking a lake. He carefully walked up before performing the correct hand signs and breathed out a ball of fire about half the size of the hokage tower, Now you must understand Naruto had no idea that was much stronger than most standard jonin could dream of doing. So naturally he tried to make it stronger.

==================at sunrise

Itachi enjoyed his relaxing strolls through the Uchiha compound, though to anyone who saw him they could tell his destination what with his fishing rod and bait, because while, yes the Uchiha used the lake to train basic fire jutsu, it was also one of the best fishing spots in the country.

So when Itachi arrived to see half a lake a lot of mist and a past out intruder he naturally sweat-dropped, he of course knew who it was, he often saw him being chased out the compound after talking with his sister Satsuki, Itachi had nothing against the blonde talking with his sister, no, he believed it a good thing as she finally had a friend her age, and Naruto wasn't as alone.

Itachi carefully placed Naruto over his shoulder before taking him into Satsuki's room via shunshin and carefully propped him up on the nearest chair, Itachi was glad he could put him down so quickly as he felt like the blonde would shatter if he continued to hold him up, it was obvious to him that Naruto was malnourished and quite clearly had serious sleep withdrawal.

Satsuki tiredly woke up before seeing her brother sat in a chair next to her best friend, however he happiness at her two favourite people being there disappeared, as she saw that Itachi was clearly trying to stop Naruto's malnourishment from being show, as tears welled up in her eye's she let out a sob at seeing how bad he was treated Itachi, swiftly looked over at her and sighed before hugging her as she cried for her best friend.

A/N well first chapter complete if you think it is worth continuing then I will post longer chapters in the future, please review if it is worth contuinuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to akula1986 for the help. This chapter will focus more on his training than anything else and will soon introduce some of my own jutsu, nothing fancy but still my own. **

**I'm writing at 3AM thanks to insomnia, so sorry for any grammar fails.**

**Brave Fox - chapter 2**

Naruto felt... "_warm? what was doing again?... Oh right I was practicing jutsu near a lake...!"_

Ever so carefully the blonde opened his eyes, before quickly turning a deep shade of red, all thanks to the fact that Satsuki was little more than a inch away from him "_she looks cute like that."_. He looked around before his eyes widened in shock and horror, as he saw what he had always tried to hide from Satsuki. His body. As carefully as possible he slowly got up off of her bed and just as he was about to grab for his coat, Satsuki grabbed his hand, he turned to see the fellow four year old looking at him with something he didn't expect, it wasn't pity, disgust, no ... she looked caring as if she didn't find him disgusting, as many girls, who clung to his sister often said he was. Satsuki slowly opened her mouth to speak "naru**, **are you okay?" was her tired question, for despite only getting up an hour or two ago she had tired herself out with crying.

Naruto simply smiled at her, as he was about to say something a large shout was heard which caused both children to freeze. "WHERE IS HE! I KNOW HE'S IN MY COMPOUND, GUARDS FIND HIM! NOW!" Naruto of course knew that this meant that he needed to get out of there quickly, unless he wanted to be caught by Fugaku Uchiha, the man hated his father and as such the rest of the Namikaze family.

As they heard footsteps approaching Naruto attempted to hide under her bed as Satsuki pretended to be asleep.

They both listened carefully as the figure slowly walked into the room, before closing the door behind it, "Satsuki, Naruto quickly grab on" was the whispered voice of none other than, Itachi. Both youth's quickly, leapt out towards him grabbing on, instantly falling to the ground in an empty clearing.

As both children were nursing themselves Itachi held back a smirk, but if you listened carefully you could hear his amusement, "Why Naruto, care to explain why I have to find you unconscious after boiling every fish in the lake before finally, having me save you from my father?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched at the back of his head before responding, "well you see I was out walking when-"

"Before sunrise?" was Itachi's response, obviously not believing him. "Satsuki, could you at least ask your friend what he was doing?"

"sure thing, Itachi" was her quick response. She seemed to suddenly pivot towards Naruto with a small pout, Naruto quickly started blushing and couldn't think properly, "well...uhm...it sort of.."

"pwease, Naru " was Satsuki's final push, before Naruto came clean with her.

"Look please ... don't be upset that I didn't tell you," she nodded, "well a few months ago Minato and Kushina-" the fact that he used their first name's caused Satsuki's eye's to widen, and Itachi to sigh regretfully for not helping the boy out, "started to train Natsumi in ninja basics, but when I asked to join they said no they didn't even tell me why I couldn't, Minato just shouted at me, and that was that...Later that night I wrote down a load of chakra exercises from the library, like the tree walking, water walking exercises, I still can't quite stay on the water but just watch I'll manage it, believe it."(Had to use the line at some point).

"But Naruto, that doesn't explain the lake" was Itachi's calm comment, Oh, he knew Naruto had tried dodge that particular question, but dammit he had wanted to go fishing.

Again Naruto scratched his head as he looked between the siblings before sighing, "OK, I took a jutsu scroll because, well, I got bored, I mean seriously there isn't anything cool about chakra control... I don't see why It matters after all I probably did it really poorly." was his mumbled response.

_"He fried half the Uchiha lake and thinks that was poorly done? damn, wish I'd helped sooner_" was Itachi's only thought. Although he luckily spotted the look his sister was sporting. She had tried to get him to teach her some fire jutsu, but he kept telling her it was dangerous, and she obviously was going to ask to join him. "_this is going to be a long day_"

"Hey, Naru, can you teach me the what jutsu were you using?" was Satsuki's suddenly thoughtful question. Naruto was quick to respond, "Oh, it was something like great fireball or something" Itachi's eye's almost popped out he had used a grand fireball to do that much damage!?. He quickly regained his composure before calmly asking, "do you mean the grand fireball Naruto?"

"yeah, that one!"

"Well let's see you do it Naruto" was Itachi's calm reply.

Naruto nodded before starting doing hand signs at a slow speed, this was to make sure he didn't make a mistake, as it could cost you your life. He then blew a steady stream of fire, which turned into a ball three-quarters the size of the Hokage tower{1}. Itachi was careful to keep his face impassive for he understood why he was able to use such a strong jutsu, it was because of the amount of chakra he was using, and he was clearly wasting a lot because Naruto was surrounded in a faint blue glow.

Meanwhile, Satsuki was amazed at her friends ability, but even she knew he was wasting chakra, so she carefully touched him on the shoulder. Now you must understand that a person's chakra will react violently towards others, unless it is filtered for example in medical jutsu. So when she was surrounded by his chakra, Itachi was ready to jump in, however this was unnecessary as seconds later it settled around her, almost as if it was her own chakra. Seconds later Naruto ended the fireball and his chakra returned.

**A/N Just a quick warning that the first few chapters will only reach about 1,000 words each but If i can I will update with larger chapters.**

**Please Review for more. And thanks to Dunesaber for spotting a lot of the future plan, so far Unless anyone votes against it Tayuya will join the group.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a little note this chapter does continue on with the training part, but we will see the story starting up. Also will be adding another character to harem**

**pairing so far:**

**Satsuki**

**Haku**

**Tayuya**

**O/C**

**?**

**Brave Fox Chapter 3**

**"**well, what do you think?" was Naruto's simple question.

Itachi was careful to regain his composure before replying, "well Naruto, the jutsu itself was incredibly strong-BUT you wasted so much chakra you could have done the jutsu twice with what you wasted."

Naruto suddenly found the ground very interesting, as he replied in a small voice, "well, I keep trying to Improve my control but I just can't do any better. "

Satsuki being her normal self, put her hand on his shoulder before trying to encourage her long time friend. "Naru-kun I thought it was a really cool jutsu." Naruto looked at his long time friend before smiling and asking her, "Satsuki, do you... want to know the handsigns?" Itachi's mind went into a slight panic at the thought, on one hand he knew the two were both very competitive people, on the other he knew there would be questions where Satsuki learned it, which if it led back to Naruto could get him into a lot of trouble. With this in mind Itachi quickly thought up the best plan he could, "Both of you listen very carefully" Once he saw he had their full attention, he continued, "Naruto, you are very lucky no one caught you releasing that much chakra last night, you know what our father is like, so until then you to need to keep things, on the quiet side otherwise hell could erupt." '_damn, if father finds out he will just push for this stupid coup d'etat... well looks like either way we can't avoid it..."_

Naruto quickly apologised to the both of them for the trouble he caused, before setting of back for the Namikaze estate.

===============1 hour later-Namikaze estate

Naruto sluggishly pulled himself through the door. This was because the moment he was on the street someone decided to give him a chakra-powered punch to the stomach, so clearly a ninja of some calibre.

It was obvious to anyone that three fourth's of the family were close to each other, while the fourth was almost constantly left out of everything, from family walks, to mealtimes, Naruto often spent times wondering why but summed it up to them caring for his sister more, Kyuubi or not. And with that Naruto dragged himself to the his bedroom.

===============Unknown time later.

"NARUTO!" Needless to say Naruto quickly shot upright at the sound of his father's voice, "GET DOWN HERE!...NOW!" Naruto having just been woken up, by his own father's rage, quickly decided it was in his best interest that he go downstairs...And quickly.

"Y-yes?"

"Naruto would you PLEASE, explain, WHY I got dragged round the Uchiha estate only to find traces of your chakra ALONG WITH A BOILED LAKE!" Minato evident by his heavy breathing, red face, and loud voice...was pissed off. "If you lie to me I swear Naruto it will be the stupidest mistake you ever make."

Suddenly a new voice joined their conversation "and would you explain how you found your chakra?" was Kushina's calm question. However Minato had started sweating bullets, his wife was only ever this calm when she was trying to suppress her rage...Not good. Minato returned to staring down his son, wanting it to be over quickly.

"well I looked at one of the library scrolls on chakra control and the...uh... scroll on the grand fireball-" That was the only thing he could say, before he felt a sudden sting explode in his cheek as he was sent flying back by his father's hand. When he actually fell back to the ground, he had been lifted off the ground by about ten inches.

"YOU DIOT, THE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN IS IN UPROAR ALL BECAUSE OF YOU...YOU SELFISH BRAT!" Minato was not in a rational mood, otherwise he would not have dared to do even an inch of his actions. Naruto eye's filling with tears, quickly got up and ran to his room, jumped onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

===========Downstairs

"MINATO! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" practically screamed Kushina. Minato was so shocked at his own actions he simply stood stone still. Kushina sighed before slowly guiding him to a chair.

===========Naruto's Mind

He slowly opened puffy red eyes to find his eyes blocked by crimson red hair, it was then that he heard a soft voice softly singing to him. "Hi Naruto-kun."

**A/N sorry about the size of the chapter but I thought I might as well give you one today before school tomorrow, so updates may not be longest. Again my apologies. And thank you all for reading. Till next time Joe AKA yokoking out**


End file.
